Melodi Cinta
by Uchiharuno239
Summary: Special for Amore. ai/[collab with SalSava]/Naruto Uzumaki ingin berkata pada gadis yang terpuruk di samping kusen jendela bahwa pemuda pirang itu sangat mencintainya. Naruto Uzumaki, setelah sekian lama akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Haruno Sakura lewat puisi bermelodi/Akankah ia berhasil/Plotless/RnR?


Melodi Cinta

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

This Story : Aida Salma ( **SalSava** ) and Santi Wulandari ( **Uchiharuno239)**

[Naruto Uzumaki X Sakura Haruno]

AU, OOC, typo(s), aneh, abal, gaje

 **Special for Amore. ai**

 **[Collab with SalSava]**

 **D.L.D.R!**

Naruto Uzumaki ingin berkata pada gadis yang terpuruk di samping kusen jendela bahwa pemuda pirang itu sangat mencintainya. Naruto Uzumaki, setelah sekian lama akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Haruno Sakura lewat puisi bermelodi/Akankah ia berhasil/Plotless/RnR?

 **D.L.D.R!**

Naruto Uzumaki menatap seorang gadis yang terpaku dan bersandar di ujung jendela. Gadis gulali itu adalah sahabatnya, Sakura Haruno. Sahabat yang dicintainya dalam diam, sahabat yang kini sedang dalam masa terpuruknya.

Pemuda pirang itu mendudukkan diri di sofa, beberapa langkah jauhnya dari Sakura bersandar. Suasana hening, Naruto ingin mencoba membuka pembicaraan, tapi ia tahu bagaimana ini akan berakhir. Selalu sama.

Gadis itu terlihat rapuh tanpa topangan. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, ia sudah memikirkan ini baik-baik. Ia akan mengungkapkan perasaanya. Akan ia buktikan pada Sakura bahwa masih ada yang mencintai gadis itu.

Diraihnya gitar akustik berplitur kayu. Dipetiknya perlahan, menciptakan melodi indah yang mengantar puisinya.

 **XxXxX**

Semburat jingga mewarna

Indah, tapi tak bernyawa

Berkilau memukau netra

Persis seperti dirimu, Cinta

 **X**

Udara dingin terasa beku

Tapi, tak sebeku dirimu

Kenapa kau terlihat pilu

Hentikan! Aku di sisi mu

 **X**

Nada-nada ini mencekikku

Membutakan pandanganku

Menulikan seluruh inderaku

Tapi, kubiarkan demi dirimu

 **X**

Di sore penuh kilau jingga

Aku ingin berbagi cinta

Aku ingin berbagi cerita

Aku ingin membagi segalanya

 **X**

Kenapa kau tetap diam saja

Tak bisakah kau melihatnya

Aku di sini, dengan rasa cinta

Melodi ini semakin membuta

 **X**

Aku ingin berkata pada dunia

Dengan sejelas-jelasnya

Hey, kau, Haruno Sakura

Aku mencintaimu selamanya

 **XxXxX**

Sakura terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, tak menyangka Naruto--sahabatnya--selama ini mencintai dirinya. Air mata mengalir dari mata _emerald itu._

Sakura berbalik, menatap Naruto. Naruto sudah meletakkan gitar tadi di samping tempat duduknya. Senyum manis terlihat di bibirnya, ada cinta yang besar terpancar di mata biru _sapphire_ itu. Untuk Sakura kah semua cinta itu?

"Kau tidak sendiri, Saku _-chan_ , ada aku di sini. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu, menjadi tempatmu bersandar," ungkap Naruto.

Sakura ingat, Naruto adalah orang pertama yang menghiburnya saat dia bersedih, membantunya saat ia kesulitan, menyemangatinya saat dia putus asa, dan menopangnya saat ia mulai terjatuh. Naruto selalu ada untuk dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Saku- _chan_ , dari dulu. Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu. Hanya denganmu," kata Naruto. "Saku- _chan_ , maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Sakura berjalan cepat menuju tempat Naruto berada. Menjatuhkan dirinya di pelukan Naruto. Kepala Sakura tepat di dada Naruto, jantung Naruto berdetak dengan keras.

"Hiks, ma-maafkan aku, Naruto! Aku tidak menyadari perasaanmu selama ini, hiks. A-aku juga mencintaimu, aku mau jadi kekasihmu" kata Sakura di sela isak tangisnya. Air mata Sakura mulai membasahi kaos Naruto.

Naruto awalnya kaget, tapi kemudian senyum terbit di wajah tampannya. Tangan _tan_ itu mulai membalas pelukan Sakura, mendekap tubuh rapuh itu dengan erat, mencoba menyalurkan rasa cinta.

Sepasang kekasih itu kini saling bertatapan. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, bibir tipisnya menyentuh bibir mungil Sakura dengan lembut. Ciuman manis tanpa nafsu, hanya ada cinta di dalamnya.

Naruto mulai menjauhkan wajahnya, kebahagian terpancar di wajah mereka berdua. Mulai sekarang Sakura tidak akan merasa sendiri lagi, ada Naruto yang akan selau menemaninya.

 **TAMAT**

Fict ini kami dedikasikan khusus untuk Amore. ai ... semoga Mbak Ai tetap semangat. Saya ngefans sama Mbak. Mbak salah satu alasan saya join ffn walau bukan akun pribadi. Impian saya di ffn, bisa collab poem fict bareng Mbak Ai.. Mbak harus semangat, saya tunggu balasan PM nya, hehe. #Sal

Hai, Mbak! Padahal dulu Mbak Ai yang mau buat ff untuk aku di hari ulang tahunku, tapi justru kami duluan yang buat ff untuk Mbak Ai. Aku harap Mbak Ai tetap semangat. Mbak Ai nggak sendirian, ada kami di sini. Kami semua sayang sama Mbak Ai. Aku menunggu bisa chat lagi sama Mbak Ai. #San


End file.
